


Pun Tenebris

by RIJ BAR (L_mouss)



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: And Again Spoilers, Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Mention of Depression ... not really, Mention of character dead, Mention of player, Pasca Case 31, Post Murder Case, Probably Pre Slash if I feel like it, SPOILERS LIKE CRAZY, Some Character Study ... IDK
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena manusia itu mahkluk sosial dan masih membutuhkan interaksi dengan orang lain. Bahkan ketika mereka adalah penyendiri yang tinggal jauh di dalam hutan.</p><p>SPOILERSSSSS!!! UNTUK KASUS 24 ...? SAMA 31.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pun Tenebris

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Haha, ini hanya untuk kesenangan belaka. Karakter bukan milik saya begitu juga tempatnya. Meski begitu, rekan yang dimaksud di sini adalah pemain dalam permainan ini ... yang mana itu sayaaaaahhh, X'D.
> 
> Criminal Case © Pretty Simple
> 
> Happy Reading!

Kabin itu terletak jauh di dalam hutan, di pinggiran kota Grimsborough; tidak jauh dari pemukiman tapi memberikan jarak yang cukup jika pemiliknya ingin menyendiri dari orang-orang. Ah pemiliknya ... seorang pemburu yang tidak begitu ingin berinteraksi dengan orang banyak. Namanya adalah James Savage: pria yang tengah menjalani masa-masa kepala tiga di tengah kesendiriannya.

  
Jika ada yang bertanya seperti apa sifat James Savage, kebanyakan mungkin akan berkata bahwa dia itu berbahaya; misterius; menakutkan atau sifat-sifat yang berbau negatif lainnya. Padahal pada kenyataannya, pria itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Bukan salah mereka sih berpikiran seperti itu; dengan rambut yang dibiarkan tumbuh hingga bahunya, wajah yang jarang tersenyum dan brewok menguasai daerah dagu dan mulutnya, senjata api yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana, tenggelam dalam nyamannya kesunyian hutan hingga melupakan komunitas di mana dia berada ... sudah sepantasnya dia mendapatkan reputasi tersebut dari orang-orang yang tidak mengenalnya.

  
Di dalam kabin itu, dia tinggal bersama anjingnya: seekor siberian husky yang begitu disayanginya. Mereka selalu terlihat bersama; berburu binatang liar di dalam hutan―entah itu untuk dijadikan makanan mereka ataupun hanya sebagai pemuas rasa bosan sekaligus pengisi adrenalin dalam tubuhnya―atau saat menjelajahi hutan hanya untuk berkeliling.

  
Bahkan ketika James pergi ke pemukiman untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan di dalam hutan, dia selalu membawa serta sang anjing.

  
Mereka selalu bersama; hingga suatu hari mereka tidak lagi bersama.

XxX

  
Detektif David Jones adalah satu dari dua detektif terbaik yang dimiliki kepolisian Grimsborough. Fakta bahwa kepolisian Grimsborough tidak memiliki banyak detektif yang berkualitas dan tampaknya selalu memanen kasus pembunuhan tanpa henti adalah alasan mengapa dia sangat terkenal di kalangan masyarakat. Saat-saat di mana dia dan rekannya terlihat berpisah sangat jarang terjadi, dan kali ini adalah salah satunya.

  
Di luar kabin James Savage, tepat di depan pintunya, polisi Grimsborough itu berdiri. Raut bahagia yang biasanya ada di sana kini digantikan oleh wajah duka. Jambul rambutnya ikut bergerak seiring dengan hembusan udara dingin hutan; tidak ada gel maupun minyak yang membentuk dan mempertahankan keutuhan jambul tersebut. Dan mata birunya tertutup, lalu membuka kembali senada dengan tarikan oksigen dari atmosfer ke dalam paru-parunya.

  
Telapak tangannya bergerak, mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut hingga suara yang ditimbulkan melayang di udara dan sampai ke telinga siapa pun yang berada di dekatnya. “Kepolisian Grimsborough,” ucap detektif itu.

  
Cepat. Respon yang didapat dari pemburu itu lebih cepat jika dibandingkan dengan yang biasanya. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu kayu itu dibuka dengan tenaga yang berlebihan, dan satu pemburu tampan yang berada di puncak kemarahan berdiri di depannya. Jones menelan ludahnya, menghadapi tatapan tajam yang diberikan mata jingga kecoklatan itu padanya.

  
“Apa mau kalian!?” tanya James ketus. “Apa kalian kemari untuk menjadikan aku tertuduh dari kasus kalian lagi!? Apa kalian kemari untuk menyalahkan aku atas pembunuhan yang tidak pernah kulakukan lagi!?”

  
Jones tersenyum getir. Inilah yang terjadi jika seseorang tenggelam dalam rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh kehilangan dan kedukaan. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan memiliki emosi yang tidak stabil, melampiaskannya pada depresi atau amarah yang meluap-luap. Dan saat ini James Savage menangani rasa sakit itu dengan amarah yang siap meletus.

“James, tenanglah ... aku―”

  
“Oh, dia tidak ada di sini, rekanmu itu,” potong James seolah-olah dia tidak mendengar Jones berbicara. “Kemana detektif super itu. Dan tumben kamu tidak mengikutinya seperti anak bebek memuja induknya,” katanya datar sambil melempar tatapan kotor pada Jones.

  
Tidak ada energi yang bisa Jones gunakan untuk meluapkan amarahnya balik pada pemburu di hadapannya itu. Kata-kata tersebut menusuk, tapi itulah yang dilakukan seseorang dengan amarah yang dibiarkan berkembang. Mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak mereka inginkan. Itulah mengapa Jones hanya menurunkan pandangannya sebentar lalu mengangkatnya lagi.

  
“James ... dengarlah―”

  
“Apa!? Aku tidak ingin mendengar omong kosong dari mulutmu lagi!” potong pemburu itu lagi. “Pergi sana dan jangan ganggu aku!” perintahnya dengan napas yang mulai tersendat-sendat.

  
“James ...,” kata Jones lalu membiarkannya menggantung. Ditunggunya beberapa saat lalu James mengeluarkan reaksi yang diperkirakannya. Pemburu itu mendesah panjang lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok tepat di samping pintunya.

  
“Detektif ...,” kata James sambil membiarkan dua mata jingga menyala itu tertutup. Begitu keduanya kembali terbuka, dia menegakan tubuhnya lagi. “Aku minta maaf, aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu padamu. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Ada kasus lagi kah?”

  
Jones menggeleng. “Bolehkah aku masuk?” tanya Jones perlahan seolah berbicara pada binatang liar yang siap mengamuk. Tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemburu untuk waktu yang lama, hanya tatapan menilai dan sedikit curiga yang dipaparkan pada Jones. Lalu dia membuka jalan yang dihalanginya sehingga Jones bisa masuk.

  
XxX

  
Interior dari kabin ini tidak berbeda jauh sejak terakhir kali Jones mengunjunginya; yang mana jika dihitung-hitung sekitar lima atau enam hari ... entahlah, dia tidak mengingatnya lagi.

  
Ada kepala rusa yang menjadi piala hasil perburuan tertempel di tembok atas pintu lorong menuju toilet dan kamar tidur. Senjata demi senjata tergantung di tembok, dari yang paling besar hingga yang paling kecil. Foto dirinya dan anjingnya dalam bingkai yang digantung di tembok ... oh itu pasti menyakitkan untuk dilihat, segala kenangan yang ada di sana. Ada lemari kaca bersandar di dinding kayu, dekat dengan jendela. Di dalam lemari itu ditaruh hiasan-hiasan kecil yang mungkin dibeli James atau dibuatnya sendiri.

Ruang tamu dari kabin ini sendiri menjadi satu dengan dapur, dan di meja makannya duduklah Jones.

  
“Kamu ingin minum sesuatu,” tanya James, menatap Jones dari sandarannya di bak cuci piring.

  
“Teh hangat,” jawab Jones lalu menyaksikan James mulai membuka kabinet. Hanya saja tangan itu berhenti lalu menutupnya sebelum pintu kabinet membuka sempurna.

  
“Maaf, aku belum ke kota untuk mengisi bahan makananku.”

  
“Kalau begitu air putih saja.”

  
James mengangguk. Setelahnya segelas air putih diletakkan di depan Jones sembari James menempati kursi di seberangnya.

  
“Jadi, ada keperluan apa kamu kemari, Detektif?” tanya James, melipat kedua tangannya sambil mengangguk ke arahnya.

  
Tidak ada jawaban yang bisa langsung dikeluarkan Jones saat itu. Alasan dia kemari adalah sesuatu yang cukup kompleks sehingga butuh pemikiran baik-baik sebelum menjawab, sebab bisa saja James tersinggung dan mengambil langkah yang tidak diperkirakan.

  
Sebaliknya, pria yang lebih muda dari pemburu di hadapannya itu bertanya, “Bagaimana kabarmu, James? Maksudku pasca kasus kemarin ... apa kamu baik-baik saja.”

  
“Aku baik-baik saja, Detektif. Tidak ada yang perlu diperhatikan. Aku tidak akan dalam sekejap menjadi pembunuh gila dan menghabisi setengah pemukiman.” Jawaban itu menimbulkan senyuman kecil di bibir Jones. “Kamu sendiri bagaimana? Setelah makan racun dari Ny. Littlewood, tentu menyakitkan harus masuk rumah sakit untuk beberapa saat.”

  
Polisi itu tidak bisa menahan ringisannya. “Aku tidak menyangka kalau Ny. Littlewood mau melakukan semua itu. Kupikir dia baik. Ternyata....”

  
“Jangan menilai seseorang dari penampilan luarnya,” kata James menyambung percakapan mereka.

  
“Yeah, sebuah pelajaran berarti untuk kita semua. Aku ingin meminta maaf kalau aku pernah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak sebelumnya.” Kalimat yang diucapkan Jones direspon dengan gelengan kepala oleh James.

  
“Tidak, tidak masalah. Kamu hanya melakukan tugasmu, Detektif. Lagipula kamu dengan rekanmu itu berhasil menangkap pembunuh sebenarnya dibalik kasus-kasus kalian, kan?” katanya retoris.

  
“Panggil aku Jones.”

  
Mata jingga itu menatap kaget ke depannya, diiringi oleh kelopak mata yang mengerjap beberapa kali. “Maaf?”

  
“Panggil aku Jones. Sedikit aneh kalau kamu terus-terusan memanggilku detektif, jadi lebih baik panggil saja aku Jones.” Dia meneguk air putih yang ada di hadapannya hanya sebagai jeda agar suasana tidak berubah canggung. “Aku turut menyesal anjingmu menjadi korban dalam kasus ini.”

  
Rasa sakit, getir, amarah, sedih, sesal ... banyak emosi lewat seperti kilat di wajah James, lalu menghilang seketika. Jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka menjadi tujuan matanya, sebelum dia kembali menatap Jones. “Anjingku tidak pantas mati hanya karena satu nenek tua ingin memenangkan kontes kecantikan anjing.”

  
“Aku turut berduka karenanya. Dia adalah anjing yang pintar.”

  
Mata itu beralih menuju bingkai foto yang tergantung di dinding kayu, lalu menjadi tak fokus. “Aku sudah membesarkannya selama satu dekade, sejak kutemukan dia di jalanan.”

  
“Pak walikota dan peserta dari kontes kecantikan hewan ingin mengadakan acara untuk menghargai korban yang jatuh dalam kasus kali ini. Aku berharap kamu mau datang karena anjingmu adalah salah satu korbannya.”

  
Hening melanda mereka begitu Jones selesai berbicara, yang ada hanya suara-suara alami yang ditimbulkan alam tanpa campur tangan pasti dari manusia, begitu damai. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan ini bisa membunuh mereka yang depresi berat karena tidak ada campur tangan dari orang lain.

  
James kembali menatap foto dirinya dan sang anjing. Lalu dengan nada pelan dia berkata, “Baiklah. Aku akan pergi.”

  
XxX

  
“Aku tidak memiliki pakaian formal,” kata James tiba-tiba saat Jones akan memutuskan untuk segera pulang. “Maaf.”

  
“Ha? Oh tidak masalah. Sebenarnya rekanku sudah menduga hal ini melihat kamu suka menyendiri di sini. Jadi kami sudah membelikan pakaian formal untuk kamu pakai. Semoga ukurannya pas.”

  
“Huh. Well, kalau masih ada keraguan dalam diriku bahwa rekanmu bukan detektif yang hebat, maka semuanya kini telah menghilang.”

  
Dan untuk menjawab perkataan James, sang polisi tersenyum lebar. Tidak ada penyangkalan yang akan diberikannya terhadap kemampuan dari rekannya. Bisa dibilang rekannya itu prodigi sekaligus multitalenta, meski dia tidak begitu ahli dalam beberapa hal.

  
“Ah, aku setuju denganmu. Oh, sebelumnya aku juga ingin mengucapkan perpisahan. Kami dipindahtugaskan ke distrik Universitas. Ya, belum pindah sepenuhnya dari kota Grimsborough tapi kami tidak lagi bertugas di sini. Tenang saja, kami pasti akan berkunjung lagi jika ada waktu.” Jones berdiri lalu meregangkan tubuhnya.

  
“Oh, sayang sekali. Jadi kamu ke sini juga untuk mengucapkan perpisahan?” tanya James, menerima petunjuk dari Jones yang akan segera pulang dengan ikut berdiri.

  
“Begitulah.”

  
“Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku untuk rekanmu itu ya. Dan rasa terima kasihku untuk semua yang telah kalian lakukan, baik untukku maupun anjingku. Kalian sudah menyelamatkannya sebelumnya dari racun meski tidak sempat melakukannya lagi kali ini. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu.”

  
Jones mengangguk. “Pasti. Aku akan menyampaikannya.” Pria itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan menyalami sang pemburu. “Dan James, kalau ada masalah jangan ragu untuk menghubungi kami. Meski kami berada di distrik sebelah kami pasti akan membantumu.”

  
Senyuman, kali pertama berada di bibir James Savage sejak beberapa hari terakhir, kali pertama yang disaksikan langsung oleh Detektif David Jones dan ditujukan pada dirinya. “Kalian memang benar-benar baik. Apa aku saja yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu?”

  
Tawa lebar menguasai mulut Jones selama beberapa saat, sampai tawa itu berhenti dengan sendirinya. Walau begitu senyuman masih menyinggahi mulut detektif tersebut.

  
“Mungkin. ... sampai jumpa James.” Dan Jones keluar dari kabin itu, telah menyelesaikan misinya untuk memastikan bahwa James Savage baik-baik saja. Bahwa James Savage memiliki kunjungan dari orang lain, agar dia tidak terjebak dalam duka atas tewasnya teman hidupnya. Bahwa James Savage merasa memiliki orang yang peduli padanya dan merasa diterima oleh masyarakat. Dan bahwa James Savage memiliki seorang yang menganggapnya teman dan tidak lagi sendiri jika dia membutuhkan orang lain.

Di sela-sela semua itu, Jones sempat mendengar satu kalimat dari James.

  
“Terima kasih Jones.”

  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, ini ditulis karena saya tetiba senang aja sama karakter James Savage di permainan itu. Like seriously, he's cool. XD penuh spoiler, ya aku tahu. dan jujur saja mau dibikin slash tapi mikir lagi kurang perkembangan mereka. btw, saya baru sampai kasus 28 di criminal case tapi gegara penasaran sama James ini malah buka walkthroughnya ... dan demi apa, anjingnya mati. T.T kan husky itu, ayolahhhhhh~
> 
> Buat yang nggak tahu karakternya silahkan digoogling untuk lihat seperti apa penampilannya. Saya pengen sih buat lagi untuk kasus enam, si tersangka itu ... tapi ah, au ah. Si James ini yang paling disangka tersangka tapi pada akhirnya dia malah baik banget, :') sabar ya om sabarrrr ...
> 
> Silahkan tinggalkan review kalian saat kalian pergi. Terima kasih.


End file.
